Liayna Felo'dordie
((This page is a constant work in progress!)) "My sister knows what it takes to get the job done. We were all raised that way. But Liayna? She's the one that you have to watch. She's the one that you'll be memorized by. Her strength and tenacity on the battlefield are like nothing I've seen before..and I've seen many things." ~ Sir Jeraeil Felo'dordie Liayna is the daughter of Alysia and Mae'nyrn Felo'dordie, having two older brothers named Jeraeil and Rathaen who served as spellbreakers, Rathaen having died during the Third War with the attack of Quel'Danas. Liayna serves as a Ranger for the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, having a knack for bow and arrow since early childhood. The Felo'dordie family is full of talented individuals that was only natural that the daughter of the family trained to become a Spellbow for her kingdom. Stationed in reserves up until the adventure to Draenor, she served as Skyguard on deployment. With the coming of the Burning Legion once more, she has taken up her bow yet again to help defend Azeroth and her people. =Description= ---- Physical With much tender care and love make a girl who she will be when she becomes a woman. But in our world, darkness and rage make the women as vengeful as the coming sun of the morning in sweeping blaze a'fire across the lands. For Liayna, life came in shades crimson and gray. But there was a seeping blackness that encroached from anger. The greater part of such a young life she had known many things. Pain, sadness, darkness. Alas, a glimmer of hope remained intact through very thin thread that dangled with hope. Tortures and unwarranted suffering as a child, she became anew as a woman, a new outlook on life. The eyes are ever seeing the things we cannot, and it's been said that the transgression of the past can be seen in the depths of those that have suffered. Still, the taint of that darkness remained in the eyes that can never be undone. The depths of her mind are things most people should never see nor should they never think. The brilliant burning chartreuse hue of iris's that were deep-set 'pon the face hold something deep within their reflective depths. At times, the glimmer briefly shining of what was, but others, they burned with passion...but must often times they remained hollow as a grave. A thin line of kohl smudged around the lids further enhanced their hauntingly mesmerizing beauty, framed with thick lashes. High-arching sable brows rest above these gateways to the soul, often set in relaxed resting though when in the mood, aloft in furrow or arched in thought. No sign of wrinkles, aging, or blemishes can be seen, retaining a clear complexion. As a child, fair skin as fresh as snow was all that was known, but now with the staining of the sun's light her skin is a light tan of cream. Lips stand out the most in her face other than the burning chartreuse of her eyes; full, ripe and usually the natural color of pale pink. On either cheek, when she would smile, a pair of dimples could be seen. Chestnut locks wave and twist in a labyrinth of curls that that was a wild as the woman, hanging to the elbows.Well toned and very feminine with soft curves, she is athletically trained for dexterity and lethal combat if should it occur. Dignity is in the way she would walk, despite any moods that would occur.. A few scars can be found on her body, ranging from a few little marks here and there, primarily on the hand due to the archery she has done most of her life. The only prominent scar would be a claw mark from an animal that goes from right shoulder to top of breast. A single tattoo is on her body, at the inner left thigh. It would be a Dragonhawk. Possessions Warsong, Dawn of Suffering An elegant bow crafted to harbor Liayna's natural affinity of the magic's, due to the blood that runs through her veins being a Felo'dordie, Warsong is comprised of a different assortment of metal alloys along the structure for better enhancement of archery. The knotted curves here and there would have runes on them for increased potential. Said runes would be as followed: Speed for allowing an arrow to glide further and faster. Accuracy to have said arrow to meet the target. Arcane Effect, that would cause the arrows when stringed to the bow, to glow in arcane magic. Upon release of the arcane arrow if contact would be made, an explosion of magic would occur. Another rune that is found on the bow would be a rune of Blood. This rune was placed so that none other than Liayna would be able to use Warsong. The bow is always on her person, never allowing it to leave her side. A quiver of arrows can be found on her person, containing a hefty amount that fills said quiver to full capacity. Companions Iefyr An armored Thalassian Hawkstrider, Iefyr was a gift from her brother, Jeraiel years ago for a birthday. Iefyr is one of few companions that Liayna keeps with her, since she prefers to be alone most of the time. The Hawkstrider has been known to be a ground battle companion when it was needed to be, but otherwise, Iefyr is well taken care of. It's most likely the only thing she truly loves besides her family. Jewelry Necklace A truesilver chain hangs around the base of the neck in feminine craft, with a small gem that hangs just above her breasts. The gem would be a sapphire crystal shaped into a rose, a gift from her father when she was a child. Liayna always wears this, keeping it tucked under her armor and undershirt. Anklet Another truesilver piece of thin chain coils around the left ankle, though this piece of jewelry has a charm piece with it: a ruby phoenix. Earrings Double loop at the top of an ear of silver ore, this would be the only earrings that Liayna wears. Personality Strong willed and mysterious, she knows to to effortlessly grab the limelight, as she possessed what it takes to achieve her goals. She has a magnetic charm that can't be ignored, being focused which is a major strength. If she has decided something, it's almost impossible to divert her from the path. She is brave, not losing sleep over disruptive times and failures, taking it head on regardless how difficult the situation may seem. Jovial and passionate, she is not immature and careless, being quite mature and balanced. Trustworthy and faithful, she will always stand by your side as promised. Power and position is a key motive for her, being ambitious; she will aim for the stars. Being led by the instincts, she takes the right decisions at an opportune time, being able to easily read people. Jealousy is there, and she can be possessive at times when it comes to things she holds dear. It is extremely difficult to trust people these days, and she tends to keep to herself and be secretive, but that doesn't mean she is up to no good. Being domineering, she has been known to have a knack of getting things done her way. = History Abridged = ---- A Child's Wonder To be a child, is to experience the wonder and the magic of imagination that the mind can produce. To be a child, it is to full of love and light and happiness. Being a child should not be such a hard thing, right? For Liayna, childhood was something sacred that would shape who she was to become as an adult, and for the rest of her life -- she just didn't know what were in store for her in years to come. Our of her siblings, the two she took to the most would have been Jeraeil and Rathaen. The oldest, being Jeraeil, was already an adult by the time Liayna was born, and she loved him so much. It wasn't that she didn't love her other brother Rathaen, she did. Both men were very protective over their sister when she was a child, often walking her to the market or taking her places. Though with such protection given, it was not always needed to be given, and when she did need it, it would often be when both brothers were away. At times, Liayna found herself picked on as a child, not for how she dressed, but how she looked. Most elves members of her family had that signature blonde or white hair, but Liayna did not. Her hair was the color of deep chestnut, with shades of red and gold entwined in the thick, curly mass, something else none of her family had. At times she would ask her mother why she looked so different than the rest of the family, and for a while her mother did not tell her. It seemed that there was one other person in the family that held the traits of her hair she she had, and it was on her fathers side of the family; a great grandmother it seemed. Despite this, she just didn't understand why it had to be her, why it had to be Liayna that was cursed with those unruly thick curly locks of brown hair that caused her to be picked on so much! After a few years, Liayna had grown to live with how her hair was and eventually, loved it. The teasing and picking continued, but it stopped when she of course, punched her bully in the nose, causing it to break. By the time she had turned fourteen, Liayna had led a happy life since she was no longer being picked on. But, that was about to change. A Hard Truth Barely a teenager, Liayna had made new friends and was enjoying her studies and the career path she had chosen. Unlike her brothers who had became Spellbreakers like their father, and unlike her mother who was a Mage, Liayna took to archery. Magic ran through every Felo'dordie's veins, and Liayna was no different. Her mother helped her hone her connect with the Arcane into her bow, and she was on her way to becoming a Spellbow for Quel'Thalas. A long time friend of the family and Spellbow himself, had asked to help with training little Liayna and shape her into what she needed to be; her parents agreed. Over the course of many months, she had perfected the art of archery in record time, which not only pleased her family, but her tutor as well. The man was pleased by Liayna so much, that she had been the victim of unwanted flirtation by the man; but she did her best to ignore it and kept it to herself. The night of her birthday, turning fifteen, she had spent it training with her tutor..and she regrets it to this day. That night, Liayna was assaulted by a man who her parents trusted. That night, Liayna lost a huge portion of herself. WIP Appearances *Second War *New Horde formed *Third War *Pandaria *Deployment to Draenor *The Broken Shore *The Broken Isles = Relationships = Listed below would be any person she has come into contact with that has made an impact on her life, both friends, family, lovers, and enemies. Family: Mae'nyrn Felo'dordie A dedicated Spellbreaker and head of the family before his passing, Mae'nyrn showed much love and care for his daughter, Liayna being the only female offspring he had. It was Mae, that showed her how to fight like boys do, and be the woman she is today. In all, Liayna was pretty much a daddy's girl, and still remains to this day despite her father's death many years ago. Alysia Felo'dordie A very powerful Mage and Liayna's mother, Alysia is considered the heart of the family and adored by her children and husband. Being her only daughter, Alysia was very protective over Liayna, but knew nothing of the torment she endured as a child; not a single person did. Despite wishing her daughter would have developed her skills in her footsteps, she was extremely supportive of Liayna seeking a career as an archer, and in time, a Ranger Spellbow for Quel'Thalas. Alysia even helped her daughter hone her Arcane affinity through her bow, and crafted the runes she now uses. You can say their relationship is extremely tight. Jeraiel Felo'dordie The eldest child of the family, Jeraiel was the first to follow in his father's footsteps to become a Spellbreaker. Most likely the tallest of the boys, he is known for his cunning nature, his honor, and his ability of the battlefield. Lia always looked up to Jeraiel as a child, and loves him dearly. Currently Jeraiel is engaged to a Blood Knight named Lynnesta. Rathaen Felo'dordie Another Spellbreaker of the family, Rathaen is just a few years younger than Jeraiel and also, took up the mantle with his father and brother. Before the War was brought to Quel'Thalas, he married Ecaeris Alpenglow, a doctor at the time. The two were deeply in love, but no children would be produced in their marriage. When the Third War hit, Rathaen had tried to get Ecaeris out to safety, but suffered a killing blow from the enemy. A day does not go by that Liayna mourns her brother's death. Ecaeris Alpenglow Quite possibly the most hated person by Liayna, would be her former sister-in-law, Ecaeris. The two had shared a pleasant relationship before the death of Rathaen, but since then, Liayna blames this elf for the death of her brother and loathes her with a passion. Amawyn Tal'thern The only person that Liayna truly trusts, would be her cousin Amawryn. The two shares a likeness in the face, often being mistaken for one another, as well as both being a Spellbow. Amawryn's father was a well known make of Spellbows in the town they lived in, herself being under the training of Feloirus Firavel of House of Firavel. Friends and Acquaintances: ---- Feloirus Firavel The Lord of House of Firavel, Feloirus has employed Liayna under his rankings for her gifts and affinity for what he needs for his House. At first, he had mistaken Liayna for her cousin, who was already employed with him. Feloirus has further sent Liayna to work under Xalandir Sunsorrow. Xalandir Sunsorrow Xalandir Sunsorrow is a former Ranger Lord for the Farstriders Silvermoon, bounty hunter, and apprentice spellbow under Feloirus Firavel. He is also who Liayna works for currently in the House. The first thing that she recalled about meeting the man was his mysterious and stoic nature and currently serves him in the Sanguine Syndicate as a member of the Shadowblades. Despite working under Xalandir, an attraction had formed between the two. Ethrian Duskrider A Captain Ranger, Liayna encountered Ethrian in deployment into Highmountain by way of her new position in Firavel. Regarding the man with respect, she helped work with him and others to secure a shore line while fighting the Legion's forces. Romantic: Xalandir Sunsorrow Despite working under Xalandir, an attraction had formed between the two. He has since then asked to begin courting her, to which she accepted. They began dating while on a mission in Suramar, though it was during down time. =House Felo'dordie= ---- Foundation =Random Things About Liayna= - Liayna has a habit of staring at people. She can't help it. More or less she would be staring very discreetly, something from her military days when training. - Her full name is Liayna Velasias Felo'dordie. - Arch enemy is Ecaeris Alpenglow of The Highguard. - Name is pronounced Lie-ah-nah Fell-oh-door-die. - Often confused for her cousin Amawrn. - Expert marksman. - Loves reading. - Loves Animals. - Enjoys being outside over indoors. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Rangers Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Magic Category:House Firavel Category:New Horde Category:Assassins Category:Sanguine Syndicate